I'll be there for you
by MilkshakeKimxx
Summary: Bree meets diego and soon sadly dies...then she gets bitten! Will Diego fall in love with her? Will they meet again and become partners? READ to find out! lol btw This was my geography hw,I was so proud of it, that I thought i'd make a story! xxx
1. The start

Burning!

By Kimberley Bonham

After a very long and tiring day of work, I remembered that I had to call my mum. I input the number, rang it and held the phone to my ear.

"Mum?" I asked when someone picked up.

"Oh my, Bree. It's lovely here, you have to come visit."

"What? Well it's good that your having a good time," I sighed.

"A great time. It's beautiful, historic, amazing. And the house, you haven't seen the new house yet!" My mothers voice screeched down the phone.

"Well, I have work and I'll come and visit soon. You know how I love the volcanoes." I sighed. I hadn't seen my mother since I was seventeen, I did miss her but I was so tied up at work these days.

"Bree, please. If you do this for me, I'll do whatever you want."

I laughed.

"You're starting to sound like Laura. Anyway, I will try but if I cant get this holiday, don't moan at me." I cautioned.

"Yes. Thank you Bree, I got to go now so I'll see you in a month or so,"

"Mum-Stop getting your hopes up."

"Love you, bye." She hung up before I even had chance to say goodbye. I mentally kicked myself, I should of known my mother would do that.

I breathed in and walked to my bosses desk.

"Melody, do you know that there was that week holiday," I said my voice a little shaky.

"Sure Bree, you can have it." she smiled gently.

"Really?" I asked, unsure if I was daydreaming. She nodded.

"Well, Thanks. I'll guess I'll see you later." I waved as she waved back. That was easy. Incredibly easy. I did it, I'm going on holiday. Whoa! All I have to do now is the plane ticket.

*****1 month later, at the airport.*****

"Yes, I'm about to board the plane. I've got to go, bye mum." I shoved the phone into my back pocket and walked up to the gate. I boarded the plane and started to feel quite nervous. I had never been on a plane, on my own before. Suddenly a young lady came up to me, she asked to see what number I was, I showed her my ticket.

"Just down there, on the left." she directed.

"Thank you," I said and began to squeeze throw the other passengers.

"Amy, sit down were be there in a minute." ordered the mother.

The little girl did as she was told and sat down, she looked at me so I smiled.

-smack-!

I had hit something. I rubbed my head and looked up to meet a pair or dark blue eye's, the man held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." he apologized.

"S 'okay" I whispered.

"My names Diego." he said, Trying to make peace. I smiled.

"Bree," the way I said my name was weird, I didn't like it.

"Do you want the window seat or the other one?" he asked kindly. I get a choice? Cool.

"Window seat, please." He smiled warmly at me. I quickly sat down and he took the seat next to me.

"Where you heading?" he quizzed.

"I'm going to visit Vesuvius then visit my family." I explained.

He laughed. "Same."

I liked Diego, he was kind and a gentleman. He had dark brown curly hair which looked like it was styled by a professional and midnight sky eye's.

He went through all the facts and simple little comments about a couple of volcanoes and Pompeii, I like his story voice so I listened eagerly when he dramatically leaned forward.

"The first breath was like swallowing a mass of fire" he continued slowly. "the second was like there was cement running down your throat." again he paused for effect,

"The third breath breath is deadly, when you gasp, it blocks your airways, making it impossible to breath-" His voice was low and distant. My eye's were burning with excitement, at how much I was involved.,

"-and the forth breath. Well there is no forth breath." He laughed. I was so captured in his story telling that I was practically falling out my seat into his. I jumped back and laughed with him.

"Did you know it's the shock that kills you not the actual Lava." he stated matter of factly.

"That's so cool," I said. He smiled and agreed.

"Many people died from the serge cloud though," he quickly added.

"I wish I knew as much as you, I would love to know all the stuff in your head." he laughed at my comment. I smiled cheekily again, I had never been so enthusiastic in my life.

The Plane ride was long according to some other passengers, to me and Diego, well it wasn't long enough in our point of view.

"I studied geography at school, that's why I know so much. I'm actually a journalist so I guess you can see why I came here." he exclaimed. I nodded

"I did want to take it for a a level, but I was easily stressed and I had already taken sociology, physiology,graphics and English lit."

He smiled understandingly, I quickly changed the subject.(I didn't like talking about my self.)

"Have you ever been to Pompeii or to visit Vesuvius? I haven't" I asked.

"Yes, It's beautiful and fascinating. It's big and sort of -"He tried to describe it with his hands, but it just made me confused. I didn't tell him that though.

There was an announcement then, from the captain saying we would be landing in a couple of minutes. I looked out the window and lost my concentration.

"Hey you know you said you were going to visit Vesuvius, are you going with anyone?" he asked politely. I shook my head.

"Do you want to go with me?, or me go with you or whatever," he said.

"Oh, yes please, I would love to have an expert with me." I laughed as he blushed a light pink. I drew in a big gulp of breath.

"That's good,Thanks. Oh are you okay?, it's your first time flying isn't it?" he guessed. I nodded and closed my eye's.

"Here have some of this, It'll help." He suggested.

"Thanks," I took the water bottle, unscrewed the lip and took several big gulps of water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was.

"Thanks again." I said, refusing to open my eye's.

It took thirty minutes for the plane to land.

It took thirty minutes of raged breathing, thirty minutes of Diego worrying like mad, thirty minutes of grabbing his hand every time I mentally thought we were about to crash. To my luck he didn't complain, in fact he rubbed soothing circles into the palm of my hand to try and make me feel better. I don't like planes, starting now! My hand was sweating like mad beneath his, but he still didn't complain.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a while. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Well you can open your eye's now we've landed," Diego informed me. I reluctantly open my eye's and sighed a sigh of relief. I let out the breath I was holding. I was fine.

We left the plane and collected our luggage when we got to car park he pulled out his keys and unlocked his car. I was confused but didn't say anything. I got in the car and pointed to the left.

"Right Vesuvius is that way." I said.

"No, It's this way" he disagreed. Was he serious Vesuvius was that way and I knew it!

"No it's that way, because the towns that way." I stated.

"Bree,"

"Diego," I was not backing out of this. I know I'm right.

"Fine but if we get lost, you owe me a reward." he challenged, then turned to wink. I just rolled my eye's. I couldn't believe how much I trusted this man.

We continued to drive down the street where we came across a sign saying 'Vesuvius, this way'.

"Diego..."

"I know, I know. You win, I lose. I owe you a service of gratitude." He said sulkily. I couldn't help but laugh. I did feel a little sorry for him, but that soon vanished when we got to Vesuvius.

He parked into a empty space and cut the engine. I leapt out the car and stared in wonder at the beautiful mount of rock piled high into the wind.

"Excited much?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed.

"Thanks for bringing me here, it's brilliant!" the excitement showed as the words left my mouth in a bubble of rush.

"Your welcome. Come on, lets go this way." He suggested.

"Sure!" I bounced off after him. I slowed down

For that second, I felt a sense of danger flow over me, something was wrong. Very wrong!

After exploring the volcano, writing down some notes and taking loads of pictures. We slowed down. I coughed and smelt something revolting, it literally burned my nose.

"Diego,something is wrong," I whispered. He nodded.

"I'm just going to talk to that guide, see if he knows anything, you stay here." He said.

He looked at the guide and back to my worried face.

"Bree, run. We got to go." He ordered. I ran a little bit, but the floor began to shake. "No..." I whispered, mainly to myself.

A burning avalanche began to fall and the little girl from the plane was on the floor, quivering and gasping for air. I ran over to her and gasped when I saw she was alive. I picked her up and tried my hardest to run. I got to Diego and handed him the girl, he put her in the van and turned to me.

"Come on, we've got to go." I coughed violently. Many people a couple of feet ahead, were falling to the ground. The little girl looked terrified as did Diego. I coughed again, noticing that it felt like I couldn't breath. I tried to shake it off my taking a deep breath but it felt like my throat was getting blocked. The little girl was staring at me.

"Get in!" I croaked she did as she was told._'-and the forth breath. Well there is no forth breath.' _Diego's words ran around my brain. Diego grabbed my arms, and I did the biggest mistake of my life, I gasped and felt the last breath of oxygen leave my body. I fell to the ground and that was it...

I knew what had happened. My name is Bree Tanner. I was born 16 May 1992 and died 2 June 2010. I was 18 years of age and I saved someone's life at the expense of my own. I had committed suicide by accident, by not thinking. No one could of survived, we probably all died of breathing in the toxic gas. We all died and no one could stop it. It was a force of nature, I had died naturally.

Suddenly a burning coursed through my brains, I was on fire.

The volcano must have erupted because pain was inflicted all over my body. I let out a sharp scream. It was worse then death. If anyone killed me now, I would be so grateful. Several more screams and whimpers left my lips. The person who caused this pain would die. I demanded revenge for my burning body. When I die, I will haunt the person who did this.

Slowly, so slowly I didn't even know if It was my imagination. Some of the pain stated to weaken slightly. It became weaker through out every long second. It made me feel the very tips of my fingertips. Then I waited...


	2. Confused!

**Lol, Hi guy's! Thank you soooo much for the review I was soooo happy, I love you all XXXXXXXX By the way I wanted to say to smoogy120 (), that Your Idea is so brilliant, That I'm using it (If your mad at me, please say.) You thought of such a brilliant idea that I'm going to use it. so copyright to smoogy120 () Thank you to my other reviews as well xxxxxx**

**Oh btw I want to say a massive thanks to my Geo teacher Mr. Cracknell without him you would not have this story. xxxxx Thank you all **

**Kim, Please review and hope you injoy the rest.**

Diego's point of view

Wake, wake up. Please wake up! I begged, the girl infront of me!

"Bree, Bree!" Oh god. It had been silent for a few hours. Did I kill her? Is she Alive? It had been a week. A very long week. I waited carefully around the forest. Pacing around the place.

I was about to get up to go hunt, when I heard a small movement. I looked at the brown haired girl, staring right at me.

"Oh for the mother of god!" I sighed. I was relieved. So relieved.

"What? what happend. Wait Diego?" Her voice sounded like bells, she looked stunning for an eighteen year old.

"I thought, I thought you wouldn't survive. But I did it. I didn't kill you!" I babbled.

"Kill me?" she repeated, stunned. She gently rubbed her head: like she had a headache.

"Urm, Well Bree. You trust me right?" I said steadily. She looked confused and she was repeatedly coughing.

"My throat kill's." she moaned.

"It's your teeth that do that." I laughed. I stopped when I saw her expression. She groaned and rubbed her throat.

"Vampire!" I whispered. A huge grin lit my face. She frowned. "What? No messing with me, when I feel this crap." She threatned. something about her expression made me freaked. I didn't wanna mess with her.

"I'll prove it!" I said. She looked like she didn't believe me! "I'm serious."I growled. She still had the sarcastic look on her face. I launched Myself at the wall. It immediatly callapsed. "Impressed?" I asked. She coughed again then rubbed her throat.

"I can prove it even more." I bragged. She half shook her head, probably the dizziness.

I grabbed her hand then practically dragged her of the sofa.

"Diego? I didn't get drunk did I? 'Coz with a head and throat like this!" I laughed at her theory.

"I alredy told you. Vampire." I sighed

"And I already told you, DON'T TAKE THE MICK!" She was a little fustrated. Or maybe a lot.

"Fine, I wont. Now Run!" I orderd.

"What?"

"I said RUN!" I ran with her, Ran. We just started to run.

We suddenly froze. "Lunch time!" I grinned.

"That smell's so...Desirable" She groaned. Breathing in this scent.

"Isn't it just!" I agreed. I pointed towards the elk, only a few yards In front of us.

"How do I-?"

I Interrupted her. "Watch an learn." I said with pleasure. "WATCH AND LEARN!".

I immediatly hurled myself at the Elk. I tackled it to the ground then slowly sunk my teeth into it's neck.

The blood started to flow around my mouth, It sunk down my throat and soothed the burning. It was nothing compared to my usuall dinner, but as we were in the north. (Drove all the to forks. I'm very proud of myself.) and visiting some vegatarian friends. I had decided to be respectable.

I broke away from the animal. And wiped my mouth. She frowned at me. Then took another breath and launched herself at another Elk.

After several hours of hunting. We both decided we were full and headed back to the house.

"So, do you believe me, now?" I asked. She sighed and nodded. "I guess." she sighed.

"Good, 'coz this is gonna last forever." I smiled


	3. Nice to meet you, too

**Hi again,I'm writing this at skool so :/ lol. I'm so happy you guy's like this story. Please review. And if you want to give me any Idea's please go ahead and send them to me.**

**Thank you all again. love you all! Oh btw Another shout out 2 Jamie -Ann who is one of my bezzie's and ill today hope you get better xxxx.**

**Kim xxxxx Please review.**

Bree's point of view.

What was happening? I was confused yet joyous. I wasn't dead! Well technically I was but. Vampire? Was Diego serious? He had to be joking!

"Right, so. Urm. I have these friends and well, I said I would visit them. And..." He didn't finish his sentence.

"And...?" I pushed.

"Well do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I smiled at him. He was so random, I've only known him for a day, yet now. I was practically living with him!

"Great! So. Let's go!" He said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To see my friends of course." He laughed. I'm such a malteaser. How could I of missed that? I smiled an unsure smile.

"Don't worry. There Great! You're love 'um." He did a cheeky smile again. Then something came across my mind. Something so Obvious, I couldn't believe I had forgotton it. My Mother.

"Diego...What about my mum?" I asked. He looked up to me. Soon the smile faded, he gulped and came closer to me. "Well, Bree. You're a newborn and urm...Well If you go near a human, there's a chance that you might kill 'em. And we don't want to do that untill we get back to the south."

"The south?" I repeated. "What's so great about the south?" I asked. He smiled at me then started to go into his own world.

"Oh everything. The south's beautiful. We could travel the world. We live in such a beautiful place, yet. We don't alway's have enough time to explore it!" He sighed at the last sentence.

"Anyway, so you're saying, I could kill my mum, by accident?" I asked again. He simply nodded. a pain it me! "I'm never going to see her again." I sobbed.

"Oh Bree, Of course you're see her again. But well, not for at least a year." He said wrapping me in for a hug. It felt wierd. Technically I was hugging a stranger but it also felt nice. I felt happy to be comforted. I nodded understandingly. "so, are we going or are we going to sit around here all day?" I teased.

"Na, we're get going straight away! They only live 3 or 4 miles from here!" I smiled. Wait, where was here? Was I in italy still? Or somewhere completly different?

"Forks is a lovely little village, town, place. It's just amazing" He sighed.

Forks, Forks, Forks? "As in America, Forks?" I asked. He nodded guiltily. I'm In america? AWESOME. USA,USA.

"Oh, MY, ! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm in america!OMG" I was having an overeaction and I don't care.

"Bree, Calm down. Bree, Bree,Bree!Okay sweetheart. Just Calm down okay ,honey." He soothed. I looked up shyly. "Sorry, I mean. I'm English!I get excited over the american accents. I love Everything about Americans!" I babbled. He laughed "You're so cute!" I'm cute! He thinks I'm cute. HE THINKS I'M CUTE! Ugh I sound like a thirteen year old. But I don't care! He thinks I'm cute! Now back to normall...!

"Come-on let's go!" He grabbed my hand and burst into a run.

I just ran behind him. I let the wind-and Diego- Glid me to my destination. I felt myself feel free. Non stressed. It was silly really but I didn't care. I was hanging around with a stranger. And I didn't care! He stopped at a massive mansion. It was absoloutly magnificent. I coudn't speak.

"Diego, Dude. Sup with you. Watcha doing here?" Some-tall-and-largely-built-guy called.

"Talk properly, Emmett" Scolded a caramel haired woman. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hi, I'm Esme." She said coming up to greet me. I gently shook her hand. "Lovely to meet you, I'm-"

"Bree? Am I correct? You won't know me, I'm Carlisle. I was the one who err. Well bit you." He also smiled at me, then turned to wrap his arm around Esme. The big one bounced infront of me then. He was practically shoving his fist up my nose. "Go-on Your hardest knuckle punch. Go-on please." He begged. He was like a five year old. I frowned in confusion. I turned to Diego where he nodded reasuringly.

"Well, Okay. If that's what you want!" I dragged back my fist and thwacked it into Emmett's. I heard a small cruch and bit my lip!

"Holy Fu-"

"Emmett!" Growled Esme. He turned to her and smiled sarcastically.

"Sweet mother of Jesus." He whispered as he frantically blew on his hand. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. "Im really sorry, I-I-"

"Come on Emmett! Let's go check your hand! By the way, Bree. That was an excellent punch." Carlisle praised.

A small pixie girl and some blonde guy who looked like he had justed been tazerd came skiping at me then.

"Hey Bree, I'm Alice. Oh my god. I love america just as much as you do! I have to take you shopping one time." I smiled at the energetic fairy.

"Hi" came a cold voice. I turned to see the blonde giving me evils. "Hey," I said a little shy.

"Who broke Emmett's Fist! I Demand to know who did it!" Yelled a melodic voice. Suddenly there was a beautiful Lady standing in front of me! she was stunning. Her Blonde hair was surronding her face and lip's were pursed.

"Err, Well..." I gulped again.

"You, You, You...Are my New Best friend. You Don't know how long I've been wanted to do that!" she babbled.

"Hey!" Called the bear guy, from indoor's. Esme laughed.

I sighed a sigh of relief. Bloody hell. I thought she was gonna rip My head off.

"My name's Rosalie!" She squeaked.

"Bree," I grinned and shook her hand.

"Wait, You do like shopping don't you?"

"I love shopping!"

"Oh thank god, because if you didn't like shopping, then I would hate you." she stated matter of factly. I laughed nevously.

"Follow me, I'll show you my wardrobe." She squealed and towed me into the house.

***********Please review, Please Review again and again and again and again. Just please tell me what ya think! Please!************


	4. Distractions

**Writing this at skool again, lol! thanks to my form tutor (Mrs. Elliott) she's the 1 who lets me write my chapters! love ya all!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I can't always answer them personaly so... Thank you. And please carry on =)!**

**Btw: My friend Loredana is here with me! lol (She's got a habit of complaining aboput my story's lol)**

Bree's point of view!

Whoa! The closet was massive. It was bigger then the hotel. It was gigantic. Even the door was massive!

It was a simple oak coloured door with wiggly carvings on it. It was beautiful. I carefully opened the door and literally sunk to the floor.

It was astonishing in here. There were clothes everywhere. Everywhere were clothes! They were marked from City's to shops, to dates to names.

I was in love!

"You like?" Rosalie asked. Was she serious? I'm going to move in to this room! I jumped into the rack which read: 'To give away.'

"You can't give this away, or this. You give away this and I'll kill you and..." I saw a deep red top with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and the most gorgeous heel's invented.

I clung to the fabric. This was legendary.

"Rosalie..." I started.

"Take it!" she said. I couldn't hold in the squeal.

"EEEEEP! Thank you, thank you, thank you." I grabbed the clothes and launched myself into the bathroom. I threw my dirt coverd clothes on the floor and pulled on the top and jeans.

With a glance in the mirror, I had realized that I was happy. The girl was smiling back at me. I sniffed then parted my hair. Slowly I brought my hair over my shoulders and ran my fingers through it. "Oi, Bree. hurry up." It seemed my new 'BFF' was indeed very impatient. I laughed then skipped out the bathroom.

"Ta da...Hello." I gulped. There in front of me was 'bear boy', Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Diego, The-guy-with-problems (AKA JASPER) and his pixie girlfriend.

"She looks brilliant.I-I mean you look brilliant!" Diego stutterd.

"Mother of sweet Jesus, She's a girl." Diego hit 'bear boy' for me. Cheeky git!

Oh my, mothers! I had forgotton to call my Mum. "Here, borrow mine." the pixie girl handed me her mobile. "Thanks," I mutterd.

"Oh, just so you know! My names Alice. But, Many people call me Ali." I smiled apologeticly. How did she know? I quickly dialed the number.

(**Bree in bold**, _mother in italics!_ =)

**'Mum?'**

_'No bloody duh! where the hell have you been? I've called you and called you!'_

I could only think of one answer. It was constantly spinning in my mind. I couldn't think of anything else.

**'Mum, calm down. I err, well. I urm...'**

_'You what Bree? You're 18 yearss of age you could of at least called. You owe me a massive explanation!'_

**"Well, I urm...Okay let's say, hypothetically! I urm met someone." **Diego triped and fell on the carpet, obviously shocked. Stupid vampire ability, now everyone can here my conversation!

_'You what, why didn't you tell me. bring him round!'_

**'No mum! you've got it wrong. So HYPOTHETICALLY, I met someone and well...This person sort-of saved my life. And because he saved my life and brought me clothes, and well taught me stuff. Well we sort of became friends and he may of brought me to some other urm country to make sure I was alright and get me checked out and stuff.'**

_'You're not pregnant are you?'_

**'No, I am not preganant. Look, I'm a little busy. Can I call you back?'**

_'Tell me where you are and when I'll get another phone call!'_

**'Look, I'll call you back in a week? Oh I'm in america. love you!'** I quickly hung up the phone. Worst conversation, ever!

I looked up at the family and smiled. "We just wondered..." Started Esme. "If you and Diego would like to stay!" I mentally exploded. Oh my god. Can my life get better?

Wait, I'm frozen. Why aren't I talking? Why aren't I screaming my thank you?

"I think she's gone into shock." Carlisle commented.

"Attack!" Yelled Emmett as he knocked me to the ground! I laughed and looked up to him. I scowled menacingly. Evil! Oh, well. I'll get him later.

I turned towards the family. "If thats alright. I mean I would love it! It would be great. Thank you so much." I babbled. Diego smiled and came to stand beside me.

Suddenly Alice gasped and sunk into Jasper's chest! It was weird. I didn't say anything though.

"Get her out, get her out!" she screamed. Huh? Diego winced and grabbed hold of my waist. I'm going into shock! Ahh. Wait! Bree focous!

I sniffed randomly. A sweet scent caught my nose. It was so mouthwatering. It was making my throat burn. I needed that blood. I craved it. A growl escaped through my lips. I turned off. I complety forgot about Bree. I had gone into hunter mode.

"Distract her!" yelled an unknown voice. I needed to soothe my throat. I needed that scent!

"How?" Diego asked frantically. I looked at the brunette girl. I didn't see much, apart from the blood surrounding her face, her neck. Another growl left my lips. I had to get that scent!

Digo squeezed his eye's shut and leaned forward. "Good thinking, hurry up!" Orderd the strange voice.

The girl gently hid behind someone. I didn't get to see who, Everything apart from her blood had gone blurry. My mouth pooled with water.

Diego took and intake of breath and pressed his lips to mine.

Oh my god! He's snogging me! I'm snogging a stranger! Who cares. What just happened.

Before I thought about my answers I leaned into his arms and twisted my arms around his neck.

"What. She should be ripping Digeo to pieces. What is going on?"The Jasper guy seemed pretty annoyed.

"Love conquers all." Whispered Esme.

"I still think it's hormoans rather then love." laughed The 'Bear boy'.

Diego trapped my lips beneath his one more time. Then slowly he pulled away.

"I did that for Bella!" He said.

"If you did it for Bella, you would off broken away an hour ago." Rosalie giggled. I looked at the floor and smirked.

"Who wants to watch a film?" Esme suggested brightly. I thought of the brunette girl who I nearly killed. I needed to say sorry. I can't believe I growled at her.

"Ma, Don't be gay!"

Carlisle stepped forward and growled. He seriously looked scary. I shuddered and went to Esme. "I want to watch a film!" I said happily. Just because they didn't want to hang out with Esme. I liked her. She was lovely. They didn't know what they had.

"Okay then guy's. See ya!" I shrugged. I foillowed her out the room where I heard Diego's whisper:

"I should stay with her!"

Alice laughed. "Boy's!" she muttered and followed after me.

"You should call Edward!" She said as she skipped to my side. What me? Why? Who's Edward?

"Not you!" She whispered. I smiled and laughed. I loved this day! Today was awesome.

**Please tell me what you think. **

**I love reviews! I love you aswell lol!**

**Btw. I have to say thanks to my geo teacher (Again!) You're a complete legend Sir! You and my form tutor are the only one's -At skool apart from friends-who have shown intrest in my story's. Thank you xxxx**

**Please review. Thanks for everything! Kim xxxx  
**


	5. A new start?

**Hey guy's. I'm mso sorry if you think the story is going to fast, I'm gonna try and slow it down =). Sorry!**

**Love you all. nAND I LOVE REVIEWS! *HINT HINT* LOL LOVE YA. XXXX**

Diego's point of view.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend!" He accused. I rolled my eyes. It was monday. I hadn't seen Bree since yesterday and it was making me quite anxious.

"Edward. She is not my girlfriend. And anyway. Who was the girl you were with?" I asked.

He suddenly shut up. So the brunette was his girlfriend. At least he was having more luck then me. I sighed.

"Don't worry, She'll come around!" Carlisle assured. THAT WAS BULL! "Yeah, sure, of course." I muttered. I really annoyed her. I sighed again and leaned into the chair.

_Flashback!_

_'Bree, Bree.' I called._

_'Diego! Stop moaning, I'll be down in a moment.'. She was such a liar. About 10 minutes later she desended down the stairs._

_'What do you think?' She asked. I playfully growled. She frowned. I growled again._

_Then in one stride, I leaped at her. I knocked her to the ground and crawled over to her! I placed a cheeky kiss on her lips and couldn't seem to break away._

_After about five minutes-I was still snogging her- she pushed me off._

_'Diego, I'm sorry! I can't do this!'_

_'huh? What do you mean?'_

_'It's all happening to fast! I don't know you! I'm sorry!' And with that She ran off. _

_And I haven't seen her since.  
_

_End of flashback_

Don't say anything! I thought to Edward. He shrugged but walked off.

I can't believe I did that. I lost a good friend all because of hormoans! I'm a Vampire for godsake!

***1 week later***

I was sitting on the sofa -still- feeling sorry for myself and staring at the T.V.

"Diego..." Carlisle whispered. He was reading the paper. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Yes, Carlisle." I answered sulkily. He didn't say anything. He just tossed me the paper.

It had several names on the headline. I quickly scanned threw them!

'...Jane Barns...Bree Tanner...Riley'

"Riley!" I growled. I threw the paper to the floor and began stomping towards the door.

If Riley has Bree! I began growling again. I was more then pissed! I was absolutley peeved.

I demanded revenge!

The door handle turned to pulp in my grasp. "Diego! Where are you going?" Carlisle asked carefully.

The door wouldn't open. "Arg!" I yelled. And ripped the door off. _It was the stupid door's fault. he started it!_

"Diego! It's an inanimate object!...And stop with the language!"_ Stupid...mother Fu-! _Huh?_ Stupid Edward he can go and f-!_

"Diego!"

"Oh, shut up and go find _your _girlfriend" I growled, then broke into a run_._

I tried to follow Bree's scent, but it was very weak and I had to really struggle to smell it.

After about ten aggravating minutes; I finally found a group off-which I presumed to be:- Newborns!

I was in a garage type place it was hidden, not noticed. It was perfect for newborns.

I growled and threw the first thing my fingers felt. I wearily turned my head to see it was

"Whoa! Digeo!"Riley cautioned as he carefully shifted him self from the- now dented- red car. I furiously ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is she?, Tell me Riley! Where is she?" I spat.

He released my fingers, from his shirt and took a step back.

"Answer me Riley!" I demanded.

He still said nothing, instead he jerked his head to the North, East.

Within a second I was following my nose again.

"Diego, If you want her back...Your gonna have to join." Riley was mocking me!

My eyebrows fell just above my eyes, my eyes had slid into slits. I soon found out I was scowling.

"Ooh,Your such a bad man Diego. what ya gonna do? Hit me?" It was incredibly tempting.

"What do you mean, 'Join'?" I asked caustiously.

He sighed obviously annoyed.

I didn't care if he was annoyed. I didn't care if he was thinking about getting the toddlers to rip me apart. I had to help Bree. I had never felt so involved with anyone. I had never felt so possesive over someone. But I didn't want to love her. I didn't want Edward prancing around singing 'I told you so', I didn't want Esme sighing everytime I smiled at her, I didn't want Emmett's dumbass comments, I didn't want Rosalie's smirks, I didn't want Carlisle's kindness, I didn't even wanted Jasper's cautiousness or Alice's enthusiasm, I wanted to be fine and free. Sometimes, it felt like I didn't want a family. It felt like I wanted a friend.

I was just acting in the wrong way to get it.

"Join my army!" he suggested. His sandy blonde hair fell over his eyes.

"As if!" I scoffed.

His face twisted into a strangled and evil smile.

"Oh, Jamie!"

I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what this felt like it. De ja vu washed over me.

I had been here before, when I was seven. There were a few bully's picking on my friend; so me being me, stepped into save the day. I remembered the ring leader calling over his big friend in the stupid, whiney, kiddy voice. I can remember standing there ready to fight. then by surprise two other guy's caught me by the arms as the big guy stepped forward. It felt like everystep he took, were more punches to the face, like it was more kicks in the 'ooooh, harsh' places...Thats when he shook my hand and a goofy smile spread across his face.

_and that's when I met a young Emmett._

Suddenly a young and stunning-ly beautiful girl with an hourglass figure and bright, bouncy blonde hair stepped in front of me.

"I'm Jamie-Ann," She greeted.

I had lost my lips. I couldn't even think.

"Sorry, but this may hurt!" I watched as the word's fell of her tounge so gracefully.

Wait, did she say hurt? As in pain?

Suddenly a lightning bolt atacked my head. It had felt lik I had been hit in the head with a ice cold metal bat. My memories were being erased. More lightning bolts struck my head untill finally it stopped.

"What's your name ,soldier?" A quite handsome guy asked me. Strangely enough he had red eyes. Really dark red eyes, hm, strange guy.

"Diego Santara, Yours,?" I asked. He smiled up to me.

"Im Riley and you are apart of my army. These are a few others of my friends: Jamie-Ann, Bree and Jane. The rest are around the corner," He motioned for me to follow him.

For some I trusted him. Though I knew I shouldn't. I mean have you seen the 'Bree' girl. She was beautiful. Her dark brunette hair sweeped around her face, over a cause of shyness. She made me smile.

I think I like her.

******************* ******************Hope u liked it!**********

**Im sorry it took so long, I really hope you liked it. It took me over 2 weeks to think of a new idea and im incredibly inpatient x lol x**

**Please review xxxxx Btw I do love Edward but Im officially a Team Esme nd Carlisle xx lol Hope u liked it! xx  
**


	6. Threat

**Hi guy's, look I'm so sorry if you didn't like my last chapter but this is what happened in a basic form:**

**Diego really liked Bree and he got carried away, then she gets confused with her emotions so she runs away where Riley finds her and 'Jamie-  
Ann' brainwashes Bree, so Bree becomes part of Rileys 'Army' and when Diego goes to try and save her, he gets brianwashed too.**

**So, Im so enormously sorry for confusing you all. =) I still love you all!**

**Kim xxxxx (Sorry)**

**Bree's point of view.**

I looked around the river.

I loved the way the light streamed across the water. I loved the way it did a little dance as your eyes watched it curiously.

Of course this was only a distraction from my blaring throat, from the burning fire easing its way into my lungs.

Not only was it extremely painful but it was aggravating. It felt like it was constantly there, no matter how much I tried to soothe it with the blood of fatel and pathetic humans.

I would love to see them at least try and stop me.

Someone coughed behind me. I sighed.

"Yes?" I answered coldly. I hated this life. We were meant to be the top predators, humans were supposed to fear us, they would begg for us to spare there un-important lifes. Yet Riley is constantly on at us to 'Keep a low profile'.

I snorted. Of course_ everyone_ listens to Riley. I thought sarcastically,

"Hunting?" They offered.

I shrugged at myself. I was starving.

"Is that a yes or no?"

I didn't want to answer the guy. I wanted a life.

Slowly, I stood up and followed the guy as he started to run into the woods.

It was dark, humans would be easy to get at this time. They would probably be walking about and then *Bam* it would hit them like a truck.

"So, Bree..."

"Diego," I said in the same tone.

A grin spread across my lips, I could smell them finally the burning will be soothed, I could smell the beautiful and lucious smell of the humans.

Before I knew what was happening. My feet began to slip and duck into the tree's untill we were even closer to them.

I could see them now. I could see and smell my reward.

I had forgotton about the stranger who was indeed hunting with me. He didn't matter right now.

Carefully, I edged my way towards the street.

The lady was right by a dark alley way, followed by a male friend.

Her feautures were dark from the lack of light and she held a phone to her ear.

Time for some role play, I liked peforming for my dinner. I earnt some cash from it aswell.

In seven short strides I had reached her and god did my inner hunter become ravaged inside my brain.

"Excuse me Miss, but I'm really not trying to be rude and spoiling your evening. It's just. I wondered if you could tell me your name?" I grinned.

This was so stupid. She was totally confused. She tugged on her 'boyfriends' arm and turned to leave.

I turned on my heel then attacked.

My teeth instantly found her neck.

Once I was finshed I hurled the dead body into a dumpster behind the back. Diego did the same and threw the 'boyfriends' body into the dumpster.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

"What was that about?" I answered innocently.

"You know, when you talked to that lady. Why did you do it?" he pushed.

"I-I don't know. I like role play," I admitted holding up what looked like a batterd, old purse.

"Stealing are we?"

I didn't answer.

He grimaced and held the dude's wallet. "Snap,"He said guiltily.

To my surprise I laughed. He joined in and before I knew it, I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to choke.

That's when the bartender from the bar next to us, came out.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty drunk you two. Maybe you should head off." He suggested.

"Riley won't be that made, will he?" I whispered.

Diego shrugged."Is this bartender important?"

With one throw I threw him back into the Alley wall.

One more wont hurt...

After I was done with him and had thrown him into the dumpster, like the others. I turned to Diego.

"Diego's gonna be pissed about the 'hiding place'!" He stated matter of factly.

"I'll probably blame it on Rahoual's gang." I said, running into the woods. He followed, still chuckling to himself.

When we got back to Riley, he was absoloutley furious.

"Low bloody profile! Why the hell, you put them into a dumpster."

Surprisingly he was looking at Natasha and Myleene when he said this.

"-And you two do the exact same. You know _She_ wont be happy about this!" He snarled, pointing at both me and Diego.

"Riley, We don't even know who_ She_ is." Jamie, said slowly.

"Fine you want to see her okay then. And you will! And trust me, You will regret it!" He snarled.

"You will hate me for this!" He growled. And with that he marched off.

"Drama Queen," Diego mutterd. I stifled a laugh.

**What do you think guys. xxx I hope it was better then the last chapter, please tell me what youy think xx**


	7. Hope'

**Hi guy's, I'm so sorry for not updating, had some really bad news lately. =S i'm really soryy if you don't like the new story but please4 review and I will try my best to make it to your liking. x**

**Kim xxx, thank you again =)**

**Diego's point of view.**

Training, training training. That's all we do, every day and every night (after hunting,). It wasn't fair! God, I sound like I was seven. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

"Diego, Concentrate! We have a war on our hands." Riley yelled from across the river.

All I wanted to do was rip _his _head off, that would be quite cool. Then we would have our freedom. We would have our hope of getting out of Riley's 'gang'. It was pathetic, we were being treated like twelve year old's.

"Yes master." I muttered, mainly to myself.

"Cut the smart arse Diego and get training." he ordered. Behind his back I did the high mimic voice. Git.

"Tut, tut. should listen to orders Diego." Bree laughed.

I joined in with her joke. "I'm sorry, Mum. It wont happen again." I said, shaking my head.

"It better not!"

I laughed and so did she. "You two, Focus!" Grrrrr. I wish Riley would go and f- "Diego!" He yelled again. With a high pounce I sprung myself at Dean.

After he had me in a headlock and ripped off my arm, we stopped. Stupid strong vampires, ripping off your arm all the time. It's so bloody annoying.

I reattached my arm, feeling incredibly moody while I did. I was supposed to be really good mates with Riley and it ended up like this; Me being annoyed at him for bossing me around, him being annoyed at me for not listening to him and then creating a whole big mess for everyone else who had to listen to our crap.

My life was just starting to feel so much more like a death.

"Hey, Diego. Do you think you could please do me a favor?" He said slyly, grabbing me by the shoulder and turning me around so no one could possibly hear us.

"Errrrrr...No." I started to walk off but he grabbed me back. "Diego, this is important." He almost pleaded.

"Yeah so's cleaning my arse now fu-"

"Diego. I need you to do this!" He growled and interrupted.

With a half growl half sigh, I let him persuade me.

"I need you to go through the woods..."

*.*.*.*

I didn't know why I was doing this. Actually I do know, because I'm an idiot. No, I'm demented in the head, I mean a _favour_? And not just a favour but a favour from _Riley_. Even Bree didn't think it was right and she's normally not bothered by my crap.

_'I don't think you should go Diego. I'm a little worried.'_

Pft, Girls. Always worrying.

Now look for an abandoned garage. Too simple! In front of me they was a grubby, old and dirty looking garage door with a shaded female inside. But I couldn't see her face. "Er, Riley sent me. Urm he wanted to me to talk to you or something." I murmured, taking a step closer.

"Don't move." She growled, moving only one or two steps closer to me. She was a little clearer now.

I could vaguely see her flaming red hair and a pair of dark eyes. Her clothes were simple yet stylish, _and thats coming from a boy!_. She was wearing dark jeans , a dark top which I couldn't see and a horrible curtain type cardigan thing and no shoes. Also in her right hand she was carrying a dark grey top. Okay...Slightly freaked now. Though, it did smell beautiful, even from here. Human, scrumptious.

"I need your help on making a...Decision."

Maybe she got whacked in the head with a ship, because she sure is one crazy dudess. "Carry on." I ordered.

"Say for instance, there was a war. What would be better do you think? Should you wait or-"

"Wait? are you insane. If there's a war you go straight there. You don't be a sissy. You go up there from the start and you battle like a true soldier."I interrupted, bravely. I was getting slightly to enthusiastic about this, I didn't even like fighting. Or at least, I think I didn't.

"Ok, Tell Riley." she said, a little snootily.

"Tell him what?" I asked, bemused.

"God you're a dumbo. Tell Riley you're decision."

What? Oh, bugger. I didn't mean that. I didn't want to start a war. Oh Damn it. A war, It'll kill everyone-. Wait, a minute. Vampires + humans = one full vampire. Why the hell am I worrying?

"Perfect. See ya."

I didn't spend any more time at that place, as fast as I could I ran all the way back to Diego. It was dark and gloomy by the time I got there, and everyone was either reattaching there leg, arm or head. Eurgh, it was a mess around here. Tree's were across broken cars, there was glass and a large fire right in the middle of the woods.

"What the hell's going on, do you want to make Riley kill you?" I growled, trying to stomp out the fire and getting my leg attacked by the burning substance in the process.

"You, idiot. Diego, you're on fire." Bree moaned, batting out the fire from my leg.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"You git, Diego. Thanks to you we're all going to fight." She yelled, balling her fists.

Bree looked a state. Her hair was ruffled and she was prepared to attack me. I didn't even realise she was so angry with me. Her eyes were full of anger, and betrayal. Also her jacket was ripped and so was the back of jeans, now I was angry. How dare they scrape her jeans.

"Look, Its going to be so easy, we're-"

"Argh. Golden eyes? now do you get the idea?" She cut me off. "We have to fight a certain family of seven."

Part of my mind, clicked back. Seven, golden eyes.

"You mean-"

"Yes, dummy." She spat.

Oh bugger. Not my family, they were my family. And I have just forced everyone to betray them. Forcefully, I grabbed Bree's hand and tried to storm into the woods but Bree was struggling. "Where are we going?" she asked, angrily. All signs of mucking around had gone. That git erased my memory. "I'm sorry for running away," she whispered, ashamed. To be honest I wasn't listening. Anger was taking over me. Or was it slight nausea? I'm starting to feel a bit f-.

*.*.*.*

When I woke up, Butt bag was hanging over me.

"I would ask, Jamie Ann to take away your memory again, but, it would kill you." He said, sincerely.

"What? Er, get out of my face." I moaned, pushing him out of my eyesight. Ouch, head trauma. Did someone rip it off or what? Wait, Bree!

I forced myself to sit up, but Riley pushed me down again. "Calm down ,dude." he chuckled. I whacked him off of me. "Where is she?" I growled, impatiently.

"Wherever you left her." He retorted. She's still in the woods? Oh, great. She's not far.

"Now, knowing you , Diego, you probably decided for us to go and attack our rivals, so." He finished his sentence with a shrug.

"I didn't. I'm a patient guy, Riley. I wait for things to come to me." My voice was shaking but other then that, I think he believed me.

"You what? Oh for god's sake. I don't even know why I sent you in the first place. I'm an idiot, I should've just decided for myself." he muttered

I figured he was talking to himself for the last part so while he was mumbiling to himself, I tried to sit up inconspicuously. And to my relief, he didn't notice. Slowly I bet on my knee's and began to stand up.

"Where's Bree?" I demanded, becoming more angry by the minute.

"Well Diego, shes gone to the far side of America and shes catching a plane towards her mother."

"huh?"

"'Huh' is right sister." he laughed and lightly punched my arm.

"You Dick!" What's that supposed to mean. 'Sister'? Cheeky git, I'm really starting to hate him and his guts and his damn face! -and hair...and arms...**AND PUNCH!** Y-owch, I think my arm has a dent in the middle.

"Now, now Diego. Who _were _your guardians and what did they tell you about swearing?" he asked rhetorically. I tried to shrug but it didn't seem to work.

"I did!" Answered a strong voice with a reassuring hint and a smile leaked. I twisted awkwardly and turned to see what Esme would call her "Blonde-saviour." What Edward would call "Dad" now and again.

And what I would call hope!


	8. The final chapter

**Okay, it was a very cheesy cliffhanger, and I am sorry but I couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for great classics =)**

**So, thanks for staying with me and I'm hoping I will have improved ten times better. I'll also try and make it more humorous for you guys who-like me-love a laugh and -also a lot like me- like to make people laugh.**

**Thank you all again,**

**Kimberley xxx. =) Hey, if you've ever got a problem just either _Review _or PM me, I'd love a chat. =) Oh _and_I'm on twitter, look for my fanfic name, I'll be there =)**

**This is the last chapter btw, sorry if its crap. I hope you enjoy and don't get confused. [=  
**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Diego P.O.V  
**

The stranger smiled at me lightly, his pale pink lips revealing pearl white . His smooth hand took mine and greeted me silently, still smiling like he was telling me I was safe.

"Hi Son, Carlisle's just coming. He won't be a minute." He turned his frame towards Riley. "Now, I understand Diego has many problems with his...politeness but that does not mean you have the right to punch him. I mean, call me old fashioned but I thought this was a punch."

With that he smirked at me and threw his fist into Riley's suspicious face. I tell you what, it made my arm feel perfect, wow I do love revenge...sweet, sweet revenge.

"Give me a high Edwarduo!" Edward Sr, wrinkled his nose like the way our Edward did when Emmett called him 'Eddie bear'. I looked at him all over again, mulling over my thoughts. How...? He knew I was a vamp but... what about his real son. I told him years ago Edward was a vampire...so why didn't he go looking for him? The red eyes met mine and it looked as though they were swimming in guilt.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, closing his eyes and then opening them again. Edward looked more like his mother, I guessed. Although the structure was similar and the style of a messy mop head hairstyle was obviously in the genes, Eddie bear looked hardly anything alike Edwarduo.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me." I said to the wind. "You left him after I told you time and time again that your son was alive -not exactly the right word I know, but you should've got the picture- I told you...And you know what...he might just be killed 'coz of me so you go all the way to the top of the hills and you find your son, while I go and stop the..." My eyes glanced to the ground.

OH HOLY, MOTHER OF MARSHMALLOWS!

"Shi-" The eyes glared at me, warning me not to curse. "...Shi-gar. Riley's gone and I'm pretty sure he took Bree with him."

Senior, stood up straight. "What's ...Edward's scent like? I mean I remember Carlisle's and that's how I knew he was coming but I don't know what...he, smells like."

Just at that moment a large warrior chant broke out from behind me and then a massive herd of newborns went zooming towards the high cliff one knocking me off my feet making my face hit the ground consquently leaving a huge ditch in the ground...Whoops. "Clumsy bas-...Oh no, I've just thought of something...Oh no! Why isn't the Lord on my side, I mean just for today, please!" With a glare towards Senior, I followed the herd towards the cliff believing that it was lead by Riley and the tall woman with large flaming hair.

The whole amount of us went zooming up on the hill and then we began to stop. "We have to jump!" I recognised Riley's voice booming over the others and leading us to where the fight would start. We reminds me; Man, I'm hungry! My throat began to crackle as though it was getting louder and louder, more ferocious through the minutes, however I had to ignore it not only for my 'family' but for Bree as well. With a reluctant sigh I took a step and began to jump off the cliff, acting as a sheep along the way.

We walked through the icy water, my body burning with ice through every step. We all continued to walk through the water, reaching a hill then climbing a cliff until finally the warrior cheer broke out again and before I knew it I was being hacked square in the face.

"Argh!" The 'bear' roared as it began to shred my arm to pieces. "_What do you think your doing?_" I growled, looking up to see Emmett staring at me, afraid. "Diego?" He gasped, worried. "What are you doing? You've got to get outta here. And you've got to do it now!"

Before I could begin to say anything he practically kicked me behind a tree-with a rather painful boot- and warned me to get lost in a less appropriate sense of the word.

"I can't I've got to go find..." I stopped. Find who? Bree or Edward. I was going to have to choose between my brother and a very good friend. I either follow Bree's scent all the way to God knows where or I look out for My little bro, who had only just found love with-in a young human. Bree the pale faced kid who was one of the best females I had ever met, or young Edward who fought world war three with Emmett, just so I could play on his x-box.

This was no time to be selfish so I tried to muster all the confidence I could as I said..."Edward, I've got to find Edward."

Emmett's expression turned blank then shifted into confusion and then ended with the corner of his lip folding as if I'd just said something about turning into an alien. He stiffly nodded once and then waved his hands as if to wave me off.

"Wait!" He called. "He's OK, right? I mean there's nothing...Look, maybe I should go with you, I mean he's my brother and if he's gonna kick any ones arse then I should be there to watch...as a brother. And also, what happens if the I'm the only one who gets to see his last moments..." Emmett continued to babble and I tried to swiftly edge my way to the top of the cliff but it was as if he was always making sure I was there, like -for once- he would know if I walked off. "...To deliver the news to the family, I would be able to tell them and if I'm not there then no-one will know of his death, again. Bella will be distraught, for a second time, Esme wouldn't even be able to look at us, Carlisle will have a breakdown and then Alice would never smile again. What about Rosalie, I know they don't get on but..."

I rolled my eyes knowing as much as it pained me I would have to do it. So, I pointed over his shouted and yelled, "Emmett! Newborn three o'clock." Luckily enough he believed my distraction then turned. Another newborn went and charged at Rosalie giving me more of a time advantage. While he was busy turning a enraged newborn to pulp for looking at Rosalie in a hungered way. This was the time to make my escape, I ran furiously, angriliy making my feet run so fast they barley touched the ground.

I didn't dare to turn around. The hurt of Emmett's face would probably just bring me back to square one; trouble. I made my way to a small secret type field where I was greeted with a burning stench. Eugh? That's disgusting. It was pure agony to my nose, It was like someone mixed up all the stomach wrenching smells, burnt them together band then added wet dog.

To be honest I'm retching withing my retch. Like an idiot I decided to follow the aroma untill finally I heard them.

"When I turned him into ash..."

That was Edwards voice, close by me was an arm with the same scars as Ri-. Damn! Someone killed him before me! Stupid Riley, always ruining my pleasure. Woah, that sentence was a bit morbid. I moved slightly closer taking a further look at an arm and saw behind a rock was the body of Edward Senior soaking in flames. Oh Lord!

I tried to keep low, as a ferocious roar beckoned from in front of Edward. The red head launched herself at him swimming in fury, there was a tumble from one and then Edward grabbed her by the neck and then the red head caught hold of him, when all of a sudden-. Oh my Carlisle, theres a tent. Why in the name of insanity is there a tent? Why would a human want to freeze to death? Jesus, Edward has no idea on how to treat a lady. That's a great idea, take a tent up to a mountain covered in snow.

Beside me a groan echoed. What the-? I hunched my shoulders and shuffled my feet until I could see the shape of the newborn hunching over me. Oh damn.

**Bree's point of view.**

The fear took over my body, making my whole frame shake violently against the tree. Please be over soon! Please let Diego find me!

I turned slowly, trying to figure out my best escape route when I practically went flying into Carlisle and Esme. Neither of them were smiling, in fact it was the opposite, the face's turned to distraught as Carlisle put a hand as if to protect Esme and keep me away. What am I gonna do? Cry at them until they drown to death?

He turned his face towards Esme's as she looked down to me, her lip quivering.

To be honest after that it went in a bit of a blur, hey just kept me away from the fight and slaughtered anyone who went near their mate. It was actually slghtly disturbing but almost sweet the way they were protecting their love. Hm, where's Diego? I hope he's okay.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Carlisle's point of view.**

"No!" Edward screamed. He fell to his knees panting for breath.

"Edward. Son, he's where he wanted to be." I gently placed a hand on his shoulder and let the event over take me.

The Volturi had come. Well, just young Jane with Alec, Demetri and Felix. They killed Bree. She stood and screamed as Jane used her talent. She was treating Bree like an animal, and as soon as the insolent child became bored, she ordered for Felix to brutally kill her. Less than thirty seconds as my wife almost begged for them to stop. As they turned to go home, I presume. Diego came running out of the woods, screamed at the Volturi, cursing at them and then launched himself at Felix. With-in seconds he was killed. He fell to his knee's and crawled over to Bree. "Cheeky Bastards!" He muttered until he finally sunk into unconsciousness.

"He didn't deserve to go. He... was my brother."

Somehow we all managed to get home, so we could all grieve. Bella was asleep on Edward's lap. Alice and Rosalie were at the computer. Jasper was reading something where as Emmett was strangely quiet. He came over and leaned on the sofa, grabbing the remote to turn on the Television fidgeting slightly.

"Carlisle..." he began.

"Hmm," I answered. We were all swimming in guilt sending our thoughts to Diego. Young Diego who hadn't even had time to experience love.

"Do you think...Well, is there a way...ARGH!"he groaned.

"Emmett, dear." Esme sighed "Say what's on your mind." Her warm hand secretly grabbed mine as she sighed again and lay her head upon my shoulder.

"Do you think we could've saved them. Bree and Diego, I mean."

Sadly, I shook my head. "We will never fully realize how much he meant to us." I told him wisely.

Alice walked over towards us then, slowly hugging Em, as a sign of love. "Do you remeber when he broke the Wii?" she laughed.

"Or the time Jasper stuffed him into the laundary basket." Edward chuckled. I laughed lightly, too.

"And that time when we made him eat a roast dinner." Rosalie added rolling her hair into a twist and securing it with a hair band.

The rest of the dawning night we spent disccussing the highs and lows of who to us was Diego Cullen and Bree Tanner.


End file.
